Diabelskie porachunki
Odcinek 20 - Diabelskie porachunki - dwudziesty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 6.05.2007 w TVP1. Opis Michałowa idzie do sklepu po sól do ogórków przestrzega Więcławskich, by już więcej się nie kłócili. Ksiądz odwiedza Kusego i widzi, że artysta zaczął malować konkretne rzeczy - diabły. Prosi go, by zamienił to dzieło na wcześniej kupioną atrakcję. Pleban przestrzega również Kusego, by nie uległ fascynacji zła. Więcławscy znów się kłócą, ale tym razem już "na serio". Pietrek postanawia wyjechać do Anglii. Ma już paszport i zarezerwowaną pracę. Koledzy tłumaczą mu, że jak pojedzie to może już nie wrócić. Klaudia ponownie odwiedza Kusego, by zobaczyć idzie proces twórczy. Tym razem to Więcławski podejrzewa, żonę o zdradę. W Country Clubie spotyka Policjanta i prosi go, by dowiedział się czy jego żona z nikim się nie spotyka. Stasiek obiecuje pomóc. Klaudia prosi rodziców, by pozwolili jej na przerwę w nauce, by mieć więcej czasu na sprzedawanie obrazów. Oczywiście rodzice kategorycznie wybijają jej ten pomysł z głowy. Więcławska i Policjant są w sobie coraz bardziej zapatrzeni o czy nic nie wie Więcławski. Romanse przerywa mąż sprzedawczyni. Policjant przychodzi do Country Clubu, by porozmawiać z Kusym o swoim problemie. Nie wie co ma zrobić, bo podoba mu się kobieta, która jest mężatka. Razem dochodzą do wniosku, że życie jest skomplikowane. Kusy myląc szklanki przez przypadek wypija wódkę Staśka. Lucy gniewa się na Kusego, gdy po jego dziwnym sposobie mówienia spostrzega, że jest pijany. Po radzie Księdza, Kusy przestaje malować diabły, by nie popaść fascynacji zła, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Klaudii. Sfrustrowana córka Wójta postanawia uciec za granicę z Fabianem. On niestety nie może się zgodzić, tłumacząc się pracą. Klaudia postanawia rzucić Dudę. Lucy przychodzi na plebanię, by poradzić się Księdzu w sprawie powrotu Kusego do malowania abstrakcji. Michałowa radzi nie wskazywać artyście kierunku w malarstwie, twierdząc, że Kusy zna się lepiej w tej dziedzinie. Więcławski konsultuje z Policjantem, sprawę zmiany ubioru i zachowania Więcławskiej. Andrzej prosi aspiranta, by miał oczy szeroko otwarte na jego żonę. Kusy tłumaczy Lucy, dlaczego wrócił do abstrakcji. Mówi, że komercja marnowała go jako artystę. Policjant chce wyznać miłość Więcławskiej, lecz nagle do sklepu po Mamrota przychodzi Pietrek. Duda mówi Wójtowi, że Klaudia proponowała mu wspólną ucieczkę. Wójt cieszy się, że Fabian powiadamia go o takich sprawach. Do Kusego przyjeżdża były właściciel Toyoty dla zakupionej dla Lucy. Upomina się o kolejną ratę za samochodów. Kusy, nie mając pieniędzy zostaje zmuszony oddać auto. Wójtowej nie podoba się, że Duda zdradził Klaudię. Po Pietrka przyjeżdża PKS do Warszawy. Koledzy martwią się, czy ich kolega może już nie wrócić z Londynu. Policjant powiadamia Więcławskiego, że dojdzie dzisiaj do spotkania jej żony z mężczyzną. Ma to mieć miejsce przed zamknięciem sklepu, na zapleczu. Stasiek przychodzi do Więcławskiej tak jak się umawiał. Gdy do sklepu wchodzi Więcławski zastaje swoją żonę całującą się ze Staśkiem. Andrzej uderza Policjanta, na co ten odpowiada pałką. Przerażona Więcławska, traktuje Aspiranta paznokciami i wyrzuca go ze sklepu, nazywając go "zomowcem". Całą sytuację obserwuje Hadziuk z Solejukiem, którzy na pocieszenie częstują Staśka Mamrotem. Po kilku łykach Policjant rozbija butelkę. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Grzegorz Jurkiewicz (właściciel Toyoty) *Konrad Styrc (kierowca Lexusa) Cytaty *'"Pierwszy raz patrzę na twój obraz i widzę o co w nim chodzi"' - Proboszcz do Kusego *'"Ja maluję kuszenie mamrota, a on mnie samego skusił"' - Kusy *'"Zazdrości ci się zachciało to teraz masz, księdza proboszcza i te jego całą służbę specjalną na karku mamy, ona gorsza od skarbówki"' - Więcławski do żony *'"Wyjechać na emigrację, to tak jakby rozwód z Wilkowyjami brać"' - Hadziuk *'"Najwięksi artyści przymierali głodem"' - Klaudia *'"Bóg mi zsyła koneserów, najpierw twojego stryja, teraz ciebie"' - Kusy do Klaudii *'"Super to jest takie kryterium artystyczne na poziomie reality show"' - Kusy *'"Takich ruskich to nawet same Ruskie u siebie nie mają"' - Stasiek do Wioletki o pierogach *'"Separacja nie znosi próżni."' - Stasiek *'"Co to za malarz, jak nawet mnie stać, żeby go kupić"' - Wójt o Kusym *'"Są takie sprawy, że nawet w Kodeksie Karnym tego nie ma."' - Stasiek *'"Ot, kobieta! Duchowi memu dała w pysk i poszła."' - Kusy (cytat z Juliusza Słowackiego) *'"Tak to już jest z artystami, że trzeba ich utrzymywać, a jak który sam się utrzymuje, znaczy się nie artysta"' - Michałowa *'"Sztuka to też jest pewien rodzaj powołania"' - Kusy *'"Ty Pietrek jakbyś mniej pił, to byś więcej o jedzeniu myślał"' - Więcławska do Pietrka *'"Gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszłoby ci do głowy ją tknąć, to ja bym cię zabiję"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Przystępna uroda to nie wszystko."' - Halina Kozioł *'"Jak wobec teścia mores będzie czuł, żadnego zdradzania nie będzie"' - Wójt o Dudzie *'"Wynoś się stąd, ty zomowcu jeden"' - Więcławska do Staśka Zobacz też *Seria II *Seria II (DVD) *Seria II (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria II